


Bend Not Break

by EmHenley



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Blood, Free Verse, Other, Poetry, Self-Harm, Short, Spoken Word, i guess?, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHenley/pseuds/EmHenley
Summary: A poem written on a bad mental health day in an attempt to vent. Mentions of self-harm and blood but ends on a positive note.





	

You pick yourself up,  
Dust yourself off,  
And walk away like it never happened.   
You tell yourself that you won’t let it get to you.  
That they have no idea what they’re talking about.  
But you still hear that little voice in the back of your head,  
Whispering that they’re right.  
You still go home and cry yourself to sleep   
Because their words are like punches to the gut,  
Every single one of them,   
Every syllable just as painful as the first.   
You hate yourself even more for letting their words get to you,  
Get under your skin,  
Crawling like insects under your flesh and driving you crazy,  
Until you just can’t take it anymore.  
You cut, slash, trying to get rid of the itch they give you but it doesn’t work.  
So you keep cutting, desperate to make it stop,  
Until one night you find yourself sobbing on the bathroom floor,  
Razor in one hand, bloody rag in the other. 

Don’t find yourself sobbing on your bathroom floor.  
Don’t let them smash you into pieces,  
Pieces so sharp and shattered that they can never go back together again.  
You are not made of glass.  
You are made of flesh and blood and things too wonderful to describe.  
They cannot break you.  
You won’t let them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you self harm or are struggling with your mental health, please get help. You don't deserve to go through this struggle alone.


End file.
